I Promise You
by xXWishesxX
Summary: A short, fluff Oneshot about Roy and Riza. Riza gets hurt while Roy is fighting a homunuculus and then wakes up at a hospital. Will Roy finally be able to tell her his feelings?


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My fourth story I think.

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my last 2 stories. The reviews made me pumped up to write more stories. –Smiley-

ONTO THE STORY!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roy's POV

I heard something whistle by and past my ear; narrowing missing my head, but what I didn't expect was the target that monster was really aiming for.

I heard something fall behind me, and when I twirled around to see what fell, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I saw my beloved lieutenant on the ground, a red blossom embedded in her right shoulder, and crimson blood pooled beneath her. Everything seemed to slow down as I ran to her, calling out her name. When I finally reached her, I kneeled down and cradled her head on my lap. I saw blood coming from her mouth as I stared down in horror. "Riza! Riza speak to me!"

Riza's POV

I was watching my superior officer fighting the homunculus, holding my gun firmly. The homunculus known as 'Envy', transformed into Maes Hughes, and was holding a gun. He shot, but luckily, the Colonel missed; and then I found the bullet embedded into my shoulder. I felt searing pain, and fell to the ground.

I kept hearing my name, over and over, and tears falling onto my face. I realized that my superior was crying above me.

"Riza! Riza speak to me!" I heard him yell.

I coughed out blood, and I raised my hand to his tear stained cheek. "Roy, I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"Don't say that! It's my fault, but that's not the point here. Don't close your eyes Riza! Stay with me, that's an order! Promise me Riza that you won't die!" He sobbed, and caressed my cheek. I was beginning to see spots, and my vision blurred.

I smiled. "Don't worry Roy, I won't leave you, I promise…" and then I blacked out.

Normal POV

The blonde's eyes fluttered open. Riza stared up, looking at the unfamiliar ceiling. 'Where am I...?' she thought. Then it came to her. She was shot, and the last thing she remembered was Roy crying…

Riza's eyes widened. 'ROY!' she sat up quickly, but then regretted it right after. She hissed in pain quietly, but then noticed where she was. She glanced around and figured out where she was. The blonde lieutenant was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, in a hospital. It was then she noticed a black-mopped head at the side of her bed.

Roy was sitting in a chair besides the bed, and his head leaning forwards. He saw snoring slightly, but as Riza shifted but groaned slightly from the pain in her side, he snapped awake.

Mustang looked over to Riza drowsily.

…

…

Then it clicked.

Roy shot up from his seat, nearly toppling the chair over and rushed to Riza's side. "Oh my god! Riza, are you alright? You finally woke up! I thought that you actually died because you didn't wake up and it's been already 5 days and it was my entire fault that you got shot…"

"ROY!"

Mustang stopped talking rapidly.

"Calm down, I'm fine! It wasn't your fault I got hurt!"

"What are you talking about?! The medics said that you wouldn't be able to make it!"

"Well I did make it didn't I? So there's nothing to worry about." Riza said calmly, rubbing her shoulder gently where she had been shot.

"…."

"What is it now?"

Roy looked down from his chair and mumbled something.

"Huh?"

Roy sighed and tried again. "I was scared. I was scared that I wouldn't have been able to save you…just like Maes…"

Riza smiled softly. "Roy, you're human, and being scared shows you are one."

"You don't understand Riza, I…" He paused and took her hand and started rubbing it slightly. Riza blushed inwardly. "I would be nothing without you. I need you by my side. If you died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not being able to save you…"

The ebony eyes man was cut off by soft lips on his own. Roy was shocked. Riza, the steel pride seems-to-have-no-intention-in-relationships lieutenant was kissing him. He pushed these thoughts aside and wrapped a hand behind the small of her back and pulled her closer into a deeper kiss. When they pulled apart, the blonde lieutenant had a very gentle and serene smile on her face.

"I love you Roy and I would never leave your side. I promise you that."

Roy smiled, Smiled, not smirked, and pulled Riza into a tight embrace, watching her injury. "I love you too Riza. I love you so much." He whispered into her ear, and pulled her even closer, it that was even possible.

The door to the hospital room suddenly burst open and a tall blonde, a short spectacled eyed man, a chubby red head, and a grey head came walking in. "Hey lieutenant, we thought we heard some talking so we just came in to check…up on….you…" They stopped talking and froze at the sight of their commanding officers embracing each other.

……..

"AHAHAH WELL THIS IS AWKWARD. We'll just uh see ourselves out…"

"That's a smart move Havoc."

"Yea, uh see you! Hope you feel better Hawkeye!" The three men nearly rammed each other to get out the door, not wanting to see the wrath of the commanding officers from being interrupted. A moment or two passed and then suddenly they both started snickering and laughing madly.

"That was amusing!"

"Didn't think that we were that scary."

"We?"

….

"…I love you Riza."

"You're getting off easy Mustang."

"Heh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

……………………….

How was it:D It seems a bit….weird, but I'm glad to have post this one shot. RxR please!


End file.
